


Who is She?

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [7]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baker Delta AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Booker forgot to take his lunch to work again, so Elizabeth has to bring it in. But as she turns to leave, a new face catches her eye- and her heart
Relationships: Elizabeth/Eleanor Lamb
Series: Baker Delta AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Kudos: 20





	Who is She?

Elizabeth was grateful. Her father adjusted so quickly to the new times, and already had a job at a local bakery. Sometimes, she could barely believe it.

But he was still a forgetful man, and had forgotten his lunch once again. Four times this week, he had woken up late and rushed out the door, and the same was true for this Saturday’s morning. 

Elizabeth shook her head, entering the bakery with the brown paper bag. She was greeted warmly by the counter clerk, Augustus Sinclair.

“Ah, did he forget again?” He asked with a bright smile.

“Like always, Mr. Sinclair,” Elizabeth smiled back, “Is he out on a delivery?”

“Just left, but you can leave it in the back room if you’d like, hun.”

“Thanks, and could you talk to him about it for me?” Elizabeth rounded the counter, heading to the door behind Sinclair.

“Of course, sugar, someone’s gonna need to.” He chuckled a little as she quickly set the lunch on the desk and shut the door.

But when she turned to leave, her heart jumped.

There sat a girl, around Elizabeth’s own age, doing homework. Her hair was cut short, and her dress looked so adorable on her. She was so cute.

“Oh, did Eleanor catch your eye?” Sinclair asked, still smiling. “Delta brought her along because they’re headin’ out to a movie after we close today, an’ she was insistent on comin’ along.”

Elizabeth reddened. “Oh, uh... I guess she did, heh. Eleanor is her name?”

“Yep. Why don’t ya head over and strike up a chat?” Something shone in the man’s eye, something like... hope. She didn’t quite understand the look, but she headed over to Eleanor anyway. She took a seat, and said hello.

“Oh, you’re Mr. DeWitt’s daughter, right?” Eleanor asked with a bright smile.

“Mhm, I’m Elizabeth. Mr. Sinclair said you’re Eleanor, Delta’s daughter?”

“Yep! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth!” Her smile made Elizabeth’s heart pound, it was so bright and cute. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She wasn’t even sure what it was, but... she liked it. She’d just have to ask Booker about it later.

“You know,” Eleanor got a bit of a thinking face, but there was a glint in her eyes, “You’re pretty cute, Elizabeth.” They both could feel their cheeks become red.

“Oh, th-thank you-” Elizabeth’s words were cut off by a flustered hiccup, which only made her even more red, to which Eleanor giggled.

“Aw! That was adorable!” Eleanor cooed, her eyes sparkling, as Elizabeth hiccuped once more.

“Ah! I don’t,” she hiccups again, “I don’t know what that wa-” yet another hiccup interrupts her, “was. Sorry.” She looked so embarrassed, her cheeks burning so badly. But Eleanor seemed as bright as ever, even taking to smushing Elizabeth’s cheeks between her hands.

“It’s so adorable! I love it!” Eleanor almost squealed with excitement. “Can I call you Lizzy? Is that alright?”

“Yeah, of course!” Elizabeth was sure she was going to have a heart attack with how fast her heart was pounding, but she couldn’t care. Nor could she care about the swirling feeling in her stomach that rose as she stared into Eleanor’s eyes. “Would... Would you-” a hiccup, but it didn’t deter her, “like to get lunch sometime?” Eleanor gasped, and for a moment Elizabeth was worried about what she’d say, but the squeal quickly diminished the worries.

“I’d love to, Lizzy! How about noon tomorrow?”

“Uh, y-yeah, that sounds great!”

“Oh, that’s great! How about the pizza joint down-” Eleanor was interrupted by a large man approaching them.

“Oh, Father! This is Lizzy, Mr. DeWitt’s daughter!” She stood up and hugged Delta, who hugged back with a grunt. “Oh, yeah, I’m ready for the movie! I have to go, Lizzy, sorry. But I look forward to tomorrow!” Eleanor collected her homework, backing it away in a bookbag.

“I do, too!” Elizabeth smiled, watching with dreamy eyes as Eleanor left with her Father. She could tell already that things were going to go well between them.


End file.
